Hate that I love you
by JemiCloisFan
Summary: In 2010, Bonnie and Kai hooked up. She fell in love but he left. She got pregnant. 5 years later, she's raising their son alone and hopes to never sees his face again. But a threat for all witches will bring him back to her life... Set in New Orleans Bonkai. Caremy/Jerlena love triangle
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New Orleans, 2010

Bonnie stretched and reached for the spot next to her on the bed. She found

nothing. It was already cold. She opened her eyes and rolled on her side. No

one.

Bonnie : **she sat up holding the blanket to her chest** Kai ?

The silence was her only answer. She put on a shirt and her undie. She looked

in the bathroom and in the kitchen. Even the living room was empty. She was

alone in her condo. _He wouldn't leave just like that, right ?_ She thought. The

next day she asked around her coven and her heart broke. Kai really did leave

without a word, not even a goodbye. He came back to Portland. He was a

wizard from another coven and he went to NOLA to perfect his magic. He and

Bonnie instantly got along. They just spent three wonderful weeks and she

thought it was more than sex. It was for her but she realized it didn't mean

anything for Kai. She was mad at him for being an asshole and also at herself

for being so naive. He got what he wanted and left !

* * *

A month later

She came back from groceries shopping and put the bag on her counter. She

looked at it as if this was a bomb ready to explode. _Maybe it is,_ she thought.

She emptied the bag and took all her time to fill in the fridge. Anything but

facing that devilish device. After a few minutes she had no choice. She took a

deep breath and grabbed the Clearblue box. A pregnancy test. What a joke. She

went to the bathroom and peed on the stick. She waited the three usual minutes

that felt like an eternity. With a pounding heart, she looked at the result. She

started to cry. Positive. She was pregnant.

* * *

New Orleans, 2015

Bonnie poured herself some coffee and left the bowl on the counter. She

grabbed the pair of toasts that just grilled and spread some chocolate on them.

She licked her thumb before opened the fridge. She took the bottle of orange

juice and poured a small glass. It joined the plate of toasts on the table. She

walked upstairs and opened the door quietly. The night-light was still on like

everytime. She smiled at the sleepy little boy. He was sucking his thumb.

Bonnie : **she sat on the bed and stroked his hair** Wakey, wakey.

Max : **he groaned** Five more minutes, Mama.

Bonnie : But it's time to wake up and go to kindergarden.

Max : Two minutes.

Bonnie : It's too bad because I made toasts.

Max : **his eyes shot open** You did ?!

His father's eyes. _No, Bonnie, not today,_ she scolded herself. Or any other day

for that matter.

Max : Coming ! **he left the bed**

* * *

Meanwhile

Elena tied her hair in a high ponytail. She was wearing jogging clothes. She

looked down to check if her shoes were tied. Done. She left the bathroom and

went on her balcony. The streets were already getting busy. She loved living in

the French quarter. She closed her eyes and took in the different scents. She

heard a whistle and looked down.

Jeremy : C'mon, Mademoiselle !

Elena : **she smiled** I'm coming !

She went back inside and closed the door of the balcony. She checked her

reflection in the mirror and fixed her hair. She grabbed her keys and left her

appartment. She climbed down the stairs and joined Jeremy. They started to run

in the streets. It was their habit. Every morning they would jog together. Elena

enjoyed this time more than he knew. They entered the cemetery and ran in the

middle of tombs and mausoleums. They took a break. He grabbed his water

bottle and gave it to her.

Elena : Thanks **she took a long sip**

His phone starting to ring.

Jeremy : **he looked at the caller ID and grinned** I need to get that.

The young woman frowned a little. He looked too happy.

Jeremy : **on his phone** Hello, Care...Yeah, tonight is still good...I'll meet you there...I can't wait either...Bye **he hung up**

Elena : **she gave him his bottle back** I didn't know you had Caroline's number.

Jeremy : Well, I didn't tell you before but we started dating **he smiled**

Elena : Oh, I see.

Jeremy : You want to run some more ?

Elena : I just remembered that I had something to do before work so I'll go my own way.

Jeremy : Oh ok, see you tomorrow then.

Elena : Bye **she jogged in the direction they just came**

She was glad he couldn't see her because tears were rolling down her cheeks.

She turned a corner and slid down against a tomb. _I'm acting like a teenager in_

 _love,_ she thought. She wasn't a teen anymore but yes she was in love.

A/N : If you haven't noticed, Jeremy is not her cousin in this story. He's not related to Elena and his last name is Sommers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bonnie dropped Max at the kindergarden and headed to her work. She was a

secretary. Nice job. She had more ambitions but being a single mother didn't

help. _Someday maybe,_ she thought. She parked her car and went in the

building. She greeted her colleagues and sat at her desk. She was about to go

get herself a coffee when she heard her phone buzzing. A new message from

Elena.

'Need to talk. Can I come over tonight ?'

'Yeah. Anything wrong ?'

'Tell you tonight. Don't worry'

'Ok, 6pm'

* * *

Portland, Oregon

They were listening to their leader talking.

Sam : Another witch was killed.

?: By who ?

Sam : Or by what. We don't know yet.

Kai : Who's 'we' ?

Sam : I've been talking to several covens. They also have lost witches.

Kai : Looks like nowhere is safe anymore.

Sam : Let me continue. To find out what's happening and to be stronger, I made an alliance with another coven **he paused to add some suspense**

Kai rolled his eyes. He appreciated Sam and he was a good leader but he also

liked to put on a show. _Just spill the beans already._

Sam : The witches of New Orleans.

Kai's heart missed a beat. His mind immediatly drifted to a certain witch. Petite,

curvy, hot, really pretty, powerful and smart. Bonnie Bennett.

Sam : We're going to NOLA.

Kai : Sorry, what ?

Sam : They are powerful and we will unite our forces. Call your workplaces, mates, take vacations and book plane tickets. We're leaving in two days.

Kai : But...

Sam : Is there a problem, Kai ?

Kai : No, nothing.

Sam : This meeting is dismissed.

The witches started to leave. Kai got up from his chair. He was divided on going

back to New Orleans. It was a great city and he loved the french quarter. Bonus

part : she'll be here. But on the other hand, he was sure she wouldn't be happy

to see him again. He left her like a jerk.

Veronica : I know you're thinking about her.

Kai : About who ?

Veronica : The witch you met five years ago.

Kai : Bonnie's ancient history.

Veronica : Then explain me why I know so much about her without even meeting the girl. You babble about her at least twice a year.

Kai : Veronica, stop.

Veronica : No matter how many girls you hooked up with, it's about her.

Kai : Nope.

Veronica : Oh c'mon, admit it, you fell for her !

Kai : **walking away** Goodbye, Veronica.

* * *

New Orleans

Elena put some more objects on the shelf. She was working at La petite

boutique de sorcellerie, the witch little shop in English. Her boss was Camille

O'Connell. Even though she was owning a magic shop -inherited from her

parents- she never figured out Elena was an actual witch. _A secret well kept,_ she

thought with a smile.

?: Excuse me ?

Elena : **she flashed a smile** Yes ?

It was a teenage girl.

?: I'd-I'd like to know more about love potions.

Elena : Sure, you have one here **she handed her a small bottle**

It would never work without a good spell of course. _I really could use a love_

 _potion on Jeremy,_ she regretted. But it wouldn't be real and she wanted him to

love her fair and square.

?: So, how does it work ?

Elena : Make sure he drinks it. Then he will notice you more. But you know...

?: What ?

Elena : Talk to him, get him to know you.

?: Thanks. I'll do that as well.

Elena : Is that all you need ?

?: Yes.

Elena made her pay and bagged the bottle. The young girl left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cami : Thanks god we have in love teens and tourists.

Elena : Yup.

The little bell on the door rang and someone else came in. Their eyes adverted

in this direction. It was a man. Tall, dark hair, quite handsome.

?: Hey, I'm here to see the owner.

Cami : **she smiled** That's me. Camille O'Connell.

?: Nice to meet you. I'm here for the robberies you were victim of. I'm detective Will Kinney.

Cami : Detective ? They're sending a big gun for a small case ?

Will : **he chuckled** I'm flattered. Well, we think it might have a connection with another case. A murder one and they used voodoo weapons.

Cami : Oh.

Will : If you could come with me to see if you recognize anything.

Cami : Of course. Elena, can you keep the shop ?

Elena : Yeah, go.

Cami went to the back to grab her purse. Will was roaming through the shelves in silence.

Cami : I'm here.

Will : Ok **he walked to the door**

Elena : Pssst...

Cami : What ?

Elena : **she whispered** In need of a love potion ? **she wiggled her eyebrows**

Cami : Shut it **she winked and left**

* * *

That night

Bonnie : **she took a sip** So, Jeremy is dating Caroline.

Elena : **her eyes turned sad** Yeah...

Bonnie : Awwww sweetie, I'm so sorry **she put a hand on hers**

Elena : I should have told him how I felt. Now it's too late.

Bonnie : Not to mention Caroline is our friend, it sucks even more.

Elena : Yeah, we can't bitch at her.

Max : Lena, Lena !

Elena : Yes, sweetie ?

Max : I made this for you **he gave her a drawing**

Elena : Aww, thanks **she kissed his cheek** Call me in 20 years.

The little boy laughed and left the room. His toys were floating behind him. He

knew he wasn't allowed to use his powers at school so he always did it when he

was home.

Elena : The only guy that likes me is four, great.

Bonnie : **she giggled** Tough luck. But you should really try to move on. Like guys would say, there's other fishes in the ocean.

Elena : But I don't want another fish. I want Jeremy. He's awesome, kind, cute, hot and he's a wizard. That's the perfect package !

Bonnie smiled watching her friend babbling about him. She knew Elena was

crazy about Jeremy but she never dared confessing.

Elena : Speaking of moving on, you haven't seen anyone since...

She didn't finish her sentence, didn't say his name but it was like she yelled

'Kai'. She knew her friend was not over him even though it had been five years

and they spent just three weeks together. Plus he was Max's father, it had to

count for something.

Bonnie : No, my priority is Max.

Elena : I know but you have the right to think about yourself too.

Bonnie shrugged and poured herself some more white wine.

Elena : Orrrrr we start dating each other **she giggled**

Bonnie : **she smiled** If I ever turn lez, you'd be my choice.

They laughed and cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile

Jeremy went into the jazz club. It was his favorite as a music lover. He found it

so inspiring. He looked around for her. He smiled when he spotted her. She was

leaning against the bar, her hips swinging to the beat. He walked towards her.

Caroline : **she grinned** Heyyyyy !

Jeremy : Hey, sorry I'm late **he leaned in and kissed her**

Caroline : It's ok. Come dance with me **she grabbed his hand**

Jeremy : Ok, Miss.

They went on the dancefloor and danced along the music. They smiled and

laughed. He leaned in and nibbled on her ear.

Caroline : Mmmmm...

Jeremy : Maybe after we can go to your place.

Caroline : Care to buy me a drink ?

Jeremy : Of course.

She grabbed his neck and kissed him deeply. He sighed happily.

Caroline : **she winked** Maybe you'll get lucky.

Jeremy : What do you want to drink ?

Caroline : Same as you.

Jeremy : I'll be right back **he walked away**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two days later

Kai and his coven were on a plane. Destination : New Orleans. Veronica was

sitting next to him. He grabbed some draws and tried to focus on them.

Veronica : **she took an earphone out** What are you doing ?

Kai : Work. Perks of being an architect is that you can work anywhere.

Veronica : You're so boring.

Kai : Then why are you my friend ?

Veronica : Sometimes I wonder **she winked and went back to her movie**

He looked at the different plans again. Big house. He couldn't really focus

though. His mind was always going back to NOLA. Back to her. He looked at

the clouds.

* * *

Flashback

Bonnie : This is the best meal in the French quarter, I swear.

Kai : It really sounds like a date.

Bonnie : Oh, if you don't like the idea, we can just cancel this.

Kai : No, it's fine. I want to discover french cuisine. They already invented french kissing so...*he kissed her*

Bonnie : Mmmm...

Kai : Shall we ?

She grabbed his hand and they walked in the restaurant.

End of the flashback

* * *

New Orleans

Jazz music filled the room. Jeremy picked a brush and added some color on the

painting. It represented some streets of the town in the 20's. The clients wanted

to hang it above their chimney. Since a couple of years now he was a rising

artist in town. He was doing exhibitions and sometimes people requested a

particular painting. He was working in the studio set up above his condo. The

light was good. He called for a bigger brush and it appeared in his hand. Perks

of being a wizard. Male witches were not a lot compared to females. Actually

female witches were about 90% of the community. His phone started to buzz.

He turned off the music and wiped his hands. He looked at the caller ID and

smiled. Elena.

Jeremy : **he picked up** Already missing me ?

Elena : **sing song voice** Maybe...

He chuckled.

Elena : But more seriously though, Jane left me a message. Their plane is about to land. Meeting in two hours.

Jeremy : Bonnie's gonna freak.

Elena : Tell me about it. I don't even need to get a vision to know this is a walking disaster.

Jeremy : Yeah. I'll see you at the reunion.

Elena : **she smiled through the phone** Yes.

* * *

Meanwhile

Bonnie : What ?!

Jane : Sorry, I should have told you sooner.

Bonnie : Why them ? From all covens !

Jane : Because they're the most powerful besides us.

Bonnie : But...But Kai's going to be here and...

Jane : **she grabbed her shoulders** Please calm down.

Bonnie : I can't !

Jane : Bonnie, I know this is a lot to handle but we're in the middle of a crisis.

The worse since Salem. You have to push your feelings aside.

Bonnie : **she took a deep breath** Ok. But I don't want him to know about Max.

Jane : Don't worry, no one will tell him.

* * *

Later

They checked in their hotel and went to the meeting place. Kai felt nervous. He

was about to see her again after five years. _Not that I missed her or something,_

he thought. He went into the room and saw her. They locked gazes. These years

looked really good on her. She let her hair grow in soft curls until her shoulders.

Her face was more beautiful than he remembered. Aside for that, she remained

the same. She allowed herself to gaze at him. He looked more mature. She'd

die rather to admit it but he was also more handsome.

Kai : Hi.

Anger flashed on her face. She stomped towards him and her hand collided with

his face in a harsh slap. He stumbled a little.

Bonnie : I've been waiting to do this for five years **she stormed out**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

An awkward silence followed her departure. Kai massaged his jawline and

winced. She slapped him with quite strenght. Jeremy looked at him. Bonnie

was one of his closest friends and he wanted to tell him a piece of his mind.

But it would betray the secret of Max's existence and that was the last thing

Bonnie wanted. He swallowed back the harsh words.

Jane : **she cleared her throat** Well, let's welcome our guests.

They greeted one another.

Jane : You all know what's happening. Molly works at the police station and she was able to borrow some files.

Molly : Yes **she spread them on the table** It's not very pretty.

It was an understatement. Elena startled a little at the violence. She felt Jeremy's

hand on her shoulder comforting her. She raised her hand and intertwined her

fingers with his. She had something in common with Jeremy that Caroline

would never have. Their witchcraft. The blonde woman knew about witches of

course. She wasn't a journalist for nothing. She was intuitive. Elena focused on

the pictures of the victim. Multiple bruises, broken bones and burn marks.

Jeremy : What kind of monster can do that ?

Kai : Nothing human, that's for sure.

Molly : The police has no strong lead.

Sam : What do they think ?

Molly : Psychopath or animal attack.

Jeremy : **he looked at Elena** No vision ?

Elena : **she shook her head** You know it doesn't work like that.

Kai glanced at her remembering what Bonnie told her. The brunette was a

prophetess. It was a rare gift. Only one per generation. She inherited that power

from her grandmother. They discussed about what they knew. Witches were

getting killed all over the country. Similar method everytime, it was what drew

their attention. The enemy was clearly strong but they had no clue what, who

or how many they were. They also didn't know if they simply wanted to

exterminate witches or they had ulterior motive. One thing for sure : fear was

spreading in the community like people were scared of Voldemort in Harry

Potter.

* * *

Later

Bonnie got up from her bed and wiped her swollen eyes. Yes, she cried. It made

her feel a bit better. She thought she was only angry at him but turned out she

was still sad he left her. He never said anything about the nature of their

relationship back then but her romantic heart betrayed her. She looked at her

clock. She had some time before she had to go pick up Max. She grabbed her

phone and dialed Jane.

Jane : Hello ?

Bonnie : Hey, it's Bonnie. Um, sorry I bailed on you earlier.

Jane : It's ok, I understand it was too much to ask.

Bonnie : What did I miss ?

The coven leader filled her in.

Bonnie : I see. Well, I hope this collaboration will help us defeat this evil.

Jane : Me too.

They hung up a few minutes later. The young witch remembered how she first

met Max's father.

* * *

Flashback

She was walking towards Jane's office. She was freshly named coven leader and

Bonnie was organizing the ceremony with other witches. She needed to know

what Jane wanted. She knocked on the door.

?: Come in.

Bonnie opened the door and smiled ready to bombard her with questions. She

wasn't alone though. A young man was sitting in front of the desk.

Bonnie : Oh, hey.

Jane : Bonnie, hey. This is Kai. He's here to perfect his powers.

Kai : **he got up** Hey, nice to meet you.

Bonnie : Likewise **she smiled**

He was tall, dark haired and really handsome. Sex on legs in her book.

End of the flashback


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kai and Veronica were eating in silence. She cleared her throat.

Kai : What ?

Veronica : She seems to be very angry with you.

Kai : My jaw noticed.

Veronica : I understand though. The way you left her wasn't...

Kai : On which side are you ?

Veronica : Maybe another friend would have answered 'Yours of course' but you know me. I always told you what I think.

Kai : And what do you think ?

Veronica : That you pulled an asshole move and if I were Bonnie, I would have kicked you in the balls instead of slapping you.

Kai : You're right **he picked on his food no longer feeling hungry**

* * *

Flashback

He was looking at Bonnie sleeping. She was naked just like him. He thought

remembering what happened earlier. She was amazing. It had been three weeks

since he was in New Orleans and he really enjoyed his time here. He didn't

know how to tell her he had to leave. She was aware he wasn't staying in town

forever but she didn't know it'd be this soon. He didn't either. A strange

sensation occured in his heart but he shook it off. What if she do a scene when

he tells her ? He couldn't handle that. He wasn't much into serious relationships.

He was only 22, he wanted to have fun ! His phone started to buzz and he

cursed under his breath. He quickly pulled on his boxers and went in the small

living room. Coven calling.

Kai : Hello ?

?: Hey Kai, I was wondering if you learned enough.

It was the previous coven leader, Sam wasn't called in for this duty yet.

Kai : Yes, there are amazing witches here.

?: It's good, really. But you need to come back to Portland . You're much needed here. Right now.

Kai : Of course. Um...

?: What is it ? Is there a reason for you to stay in New Orleans ?

Kai : N-No.

?: Then come back tomorrow.

They ended the call shortly after that. Kai bit his lower lip. He had three

options.

1: he leaves without waking her

2: he wakes her and explains her he has to leave

3: he goes back to bed and tells her tomorrow

He went on the threshold of her bedroom and looked at her. The first option was

heartless. The second made him fear to create a scene. And the last one was

very dangerous. It could stop him from leaving. He walked around the room

putting his clothes on.

Kai : **he kissed her forehead** Goodbye, I'll call you.

Deep down inside he knew he wouldn't. Maybe someday if he came back in

town, he'd say hi again.

End of the flashback

* * *

Magic shop

Elena : How did it go with the hot detective ?

Cami : Not that good.

Elena : Oh. You want to talk about it ?

 _Please say yes,_ she thought.

Cami : Well, he wanted to show me what they found in case it came from here. He was right.

Elena : The thief killed someone.

Cami : It was awful ! The body...Oh my god. I had to run to the restroom and vomit. I embarrassed myself.

Elena : Sorry. Um, what did the body look like ?

Cami : **she looked at her weirdly** Partially burned.

Elena : I see. Well, I'm going to work **she walked away**

She sent a text to Jane to fill her in with the new information. It was scary to

think the person who was murdering witches went in the store and robbed

them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day

Bonnie went in the building. It was their witch quarters. She was taking time on

her lunchbreak to come help on research about their enemy. The first person

she saw in the room was Kai. _Damnit,_ she thought. The room was full of

people and yet her eyes were drawn to him. She decided to ignore him. She

was walking across the room when he came to her.

Kai : Hey.

Bonnie : Not in the mood to talk to you.

Kai : I was just trying to be nice.

Bonnie : **she laughed dryly** You know...Before I met you I thought the worst way to get dumped was by text, now I realized it's when the other person says nothing at all and leaves **she walked away**

Kai made a move to follow her but Veronica stopped him by shaking her head.

He groaned and walked to her instead.

Veronica : What goes around comes back around.

Kai : Awesome pep talk.

Veronica : Totally out of the topic but when was the last time you shaved ?

Kai : I decided to grow a beard.

Veronica : Ah, I see. Well it could fit your face.

He shrugged and grabbed a book starting to flip through it. He didn't notice

Bonnie was looking at them from across the room.

Jeremy : I think they're just friends.

She jumped up a little. She didn't hear him coming.

Jeremy : Sorry.

She smiled at her friend. She didn't have any romantic feelings for him but he

dropped by the house from time to time and he was the closest thing to a father

figure Max had.

Bonnie : Useless info. I don't care about him.

Jeremy : Can I just pretend to believe you ?

Bonnie : On which side are you ?

Jeremy : Yours obviously. You know I don't like the guy. But you're lying to yourself when you think you hate him.

She looked down. She knew Jeremy hit a nerve, a sensitive spot.

* * *

Kai was staring at them trying to figure out what kind of relationship they had.

Suddenly the room was full of an odd magic. All witches and warlocks looked

up confused. All hell broke loose. One of the walls exploded. Bonnie, Jeremy

and several witches were thrown to the floor. Her vision got blurry for a few

seconds but she could still hear noises. A creature was attacking them. She

shook her head and looked at the scene. The beast was huge. It was yellow but

a gold yellow, like lava actually. Four legs ending in claws and spikes on the

back of the monster. Also on what was their chin. A true hellish creature. The

witches were fighting against the thing with their strongest magic blows.

Jeremy helped her up. He had a cut on his cheek.

Jeremy : You're hurt too.

She touched her chin and saw blood on her fingers. They started to attack the

creature as well. They got separated in the battle. The animal opened its mouth

and spat a ball of fire. Bonnie stretched her arms and directed the ball on the

roof. The monster looked at her and squinted its small eyes. The young witch

gulped knowing she was the target now. It opened its mouth again but this time

lava came out. Someone jumped in front of her and created a protective shield.

She gasped when she recognized Kai. He grunted because the creature was

powerful and he was getting weak. She didn't think twice and grabbed his hand

adding her magic to his. The shield grew stronger. Her heart fluttered at the

touch of his skin. _Shut up, feelings,_ she thought. Veronica grabbed his other

hand. The witches left standing imitated them forming a circle. The creature

wasn't able to attack them anymore. It cried out in frustration then purred a low

howl. The creature disappeared in thin air. They could breathe again and check

on the wounded or heal themselves. Jane was hurt by a spike. She was holding

her belly, eyes closed. Two witches kneeled and healed her. She screamed as

the gash closed itself. They were all wondering 'What the hell was that

creature ?'.

* * *

Magic shop

Elena was helping a french tourist when it happened. Her eyes got foggy and

her mind went far away. Images flashed through her head. A volcano, a hellish

creature and a man holding strings and playing puppets. She couldn't see his

face though.

Cami : Elena !

Her eyes went back to normal and she noticed she fell on the floor during the

vision.

Cami : Are you ok ?

Elena : Um yeah. Lack of sugar I guess.

Cami : You should go home. I can handle the shop this afternoon **she offered her hand to help her up**

Elena : I'm going to do that **she went in the back and grabbed her purse**

She needed to go see them NOW.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She remembered when she had her first vision. She was just a little girl. She

was in class when a strange sensation grew in her body. Her eyes went blind,

she couldn't see the classroom anymore but images. It was too strong for her

and she fainted. She woke up panicked at the nurse's office. The nurse tried to

calm her saying her parents were on their way as they were speaking. That

didn't work well. A few days later, her grandmother had a stroke and went to

the hospital just like in her vision. They understood she had inherited the same

gift as her grandmother. Elena's mind went back to present time when she saw

the reunion building. Most people didn't notice what it really looked like

because of a covering spell. It was a good call because right now the building

was missing an entire wall. She quickly parked and ran inside. Her fellow

witches were wounded but no one was dead.

Jeremy : Elena !

Elena : Jeremy, are you ok ?

Jeremy : Yeah but it was one messed up attack.

Elena : What happened ?

He filled her in.

Elena : A creature of fire. My vision...

Jeremy : **he sighed in relief** You finally had one.

Elena : You need to paint it.

Jeremy : I know. Tonight.

* * *

Bonnie : **she walked to Kai** Thank you. You kinda saved my life.

Kai : **he smiled** Kinda ? You mean I totally saved you. Look, I'm not an idiot. I know you're mad at me but I couldn't let you die, right ?

Bonnie : **she smiled a little** Right.

It was a small smile but it warmed Kai's heart. He remembered when she smiled

ear to ear and laughed with him. _I regret leaving you,_ he thought. He suddenly

felt like a fool. She walked away and sat on an unbroken chair for a few

minutes. She was thinking about Max. He could have lost his mother today. Of

course there would still be his grandma, Elena, Jeremy, the whole coven maybe

but it wasn't the same. Bonnie never knew who was her dad and her own mom

decided she wasn't worth her time. She abandonned her when she was only one

week old. Grams raised her. The young woman could have magically tracked

her parents but she decided not to. None of them wanted to know her so why

would she ? She looked at her watch. Her lunchbreak was over but it wasn't her

problem. She will come up with an excuse tomorrow. All she could think about

was to hold her son in her arms. She had to fight to defeat this evil and make

sure he would have a bright future.

Jane : Excuse me, everyone. I know you're exhausted but we can't leave the building like this. We need to use magic to rebuild the wall at least.

Sam : She's right. Well, maybe we don't need everyone. It can be Jane, me and let's say two volunteers.

* * *

That night

They were in his art studio. He prepared a blank canva, different brushes and colors.

Jeremy : I'm ready if you are.

Elena : I am.

He gently grabbed her face between his hands and leaned his forehead against

hers. They closed their eyes and focused. They breathed on the same rythm and

even their hearts were on the same beating pace. His mind connected with hers

and saw her vision. They opened their eyes at the same time.

Jeremy : Got it **his eyes lingered on her face before he let go of her face and started to work**

She sat on the couch behind her and looked at him painting. She lost track of

time when she heard knocks on the door.

Jeremy : Can you get this ? I'm almost done.

Elena : Of course **she got up and climbed down the stairs that led to his appartment before opening the door**

Caroline : **a little surprised** Elena ? Oh, I heard about the attack. Are you ok ?

Elena : Yes. How do you know ?

Caroline : I have my sources. Actually, a witch texted me and told me what happened.

Elena : I see.

Caroline : Is Jeremy here or ?

Elena : Yes. Come in.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The blonde young woman came in and Elena closed the door.

Caroline : Where is he ?

Jeremy : I'm here **he went down the stairs**

Caroline : Oh my god, I was so worried ! Are you ok ? **she grabbed his face and stroked it**

Jeremy : I'm fine. I just had a cut on my cheek but I healed it **he smiled**

Elena looked away. They could date all they wanted but she didn't want to

witness their affection. It hurt too much.

Jeremy : Lena ?

Her eyes went back on him.

Jeremy : The painting's done. We have to wait for the canva to dry.

Elena : That's good. Well, I should go.

Jeremy : You don't want to stay and grab a bite ?

Elena : No, I'm fine **she faked a smile** Goodnight you two.

Jeremy : Goodnight **he kissed her temple**

She could see Caroline staring at them above his shoulder. The young journalist

had a 'back off' look in her eyes.

Elena : I'll see you tomorrow **she left**

Caroline : Please tell me you're getting closer to stopping the thing that threatens the witches.

Jeremy : Baby steps.

Caroline : I don't understand. You guys are powerful so you should be more efficient, right ?

Jeremy : **he sighed** It's more complicated than that.

Caroline : I see.

Jeremy : Are you hungry ?

Caroline : A little.

Jeremy : I'll make us some salad.

Caroline : Ok **she leaned against the counter** Good news among this darkness. My boss agreed that I'll cover your next exhibition.

Jeremy : That's great **he smiled**

Caroline : It's two weeks from now but can we talk more about details ?

Jeremy : Sure.

* * *

Meanwhile

Kai looked at the address again. He wasn't sure it was the right one. Maybe the

witch tricked him to prevent Bonnie to see him at her place. He couldn't

remember her address because it had been five years but now he was standing

in front of a house and not a building. He shrugged and decided he would give

it a try. He left the paper on his pocket and walked on the porch. He rang the

doorbell. After a couple of minutes the door opened but he saw no one.

?: Hey.

Kai : **he looked down and saw a little boy** Oh, hey.

Max : Who are you ?

Kai : Um, does Bonnie live here ?

Bonnie : Max, who's at the do- **she froze**

His eyes went to her face to Max several times.

Bonnie : Go to your room please, hun.

Max : But I need my toy.

Bonnie : Not now.

Max : **pleading voice** Mooommmmyyy...

Bonnie : Ok, I'm coming **to Kai** You wait in the living room.

He nodded and wait in closing the door. He watched them going upstairs and

went in the living room. He noticed a few pictures. Pregnant Bonnie. Bonnie

and Max at the maternity. Max in a stroller at the park with his mother, Elena

and Jeremy. _This guy again,_ he thought.

Bonnie : Alright, what are you doing here ?

Kai : I went to check on you. See if you were fine.

She nodded.

Kai : Is he...*he gulped* Is he my son ?

Bonnie : Yes.

A heavy silence fell on them.

Kai : Does he know about me ?

Bonnie : No. I told him his dad didn't know about him but if he did, he would have loved him. The last part's a white lie.

Kai : I...I need to go. I need some fresh air **he left in a hurry**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Veronica went in the bar and looked around. He was sitting at a table with a

drink in front of him.

Veronica : **she walked to his table** What are you doing ?

Kai : **he chuckled** Isn't that obvious ?

Veronica : **she wrinkled her nose** You reek.

Kai : Hey, waitress ! Gimme another one, please.

Veronica : No, no, no. He's already drunk enough. Can't you tell ?

The waitress nodded and walked away.

Kai : Pffff party ruiner.

Veronica : Let's go.

Kai : How did you find me ?

Veronica : Locator spell. Now c'mon **she helped him up**

He stumbled.

Veronica : **she mumbled** Gosh...

They went out of the bar the best they could.

Veronica : I can't do this. I'm going to teleport us. Let's go in this alley.

Kai : Sounds great **he chuckled**

She rolled her eyes and went in the alley before teleporting to his hotel room.

They lost their balance and fell on the bed. Veronica on top of him.

Kai : **he stroked her cheek** You're pretty.

Veronica : Don't even think about it **she slapped him lightly and got off of him**

He fell asleep thinking about a night 5 years ago where he and Bonnie were

really tipsy and had sex.

* * *

Next morning

He woke up with a hammer in his head.

?: Hello.

He sat up and saw Veronica on a small couch. She waved her hand and a glass

of water plus two painkillers appeared on the nightstand.

Kai : Thanks **he took them** Did I do anything embarrassing yesterday ?

Veronica : You hit on me.

Kai : Sorry about that.

Veronica : Care to tell me why you got wasted ?

Kai : **he looked away** I'm a father.

Veronica : What ?!

Kai : Turns out Bonnie was pregnant when I left her.

Veronica : Wow. No wonder she's so mad at you.

They stayed silent for a few minutes swallowing the news.

Veronica : What are you going to do ?

Kai : I...I don't know. We already have enough on our plate. Now I have a s...son, I mean...

Veronica : You're lost, it's normal. Did you talk to him ?

Kai : No. I didn't have the courage.

Veronica : Then you know what your first step is.

* * *

Afternoon

They gathered to see Jeremy's painting.

Jane : It's exactly the creature that attacked us.

Jeremy : Yes, now we need to know what it is and how to stop it.

Jane : Let's crack books, people.

Elena : You know, why didn't anyone think about an electronic database already ? It would be easier.

Jane : **she smiled** We'll work on that once we killed this creature.

Bonnie grabbed a book and focused on the pages. She could feel Kai's eyes on

her. Now that the secret was out she didn't know what to do.

* * *

That night

He rang the doorbell impatiently.

Bonnie : **she opened the door** What are you...

Kai : I want to see him.

Bonnie : You can't. He's...

Kai : **he went in without being invited** I want to see my son.

Bonnie : **she closed the door** I'm not stopping you for the hell of it. You can't because he's sleeping. He's little. He goes to bed early.

Kai : Right.

Bonnie : Let's go in the kitchen.

He followed her.

Bonnie : Look...

Kai : Can I know why you never told me ?

Bonnie : Easy answer. You left **she shrugged** Didn't think you would care.

Kai : You didn't even try !

Bonnie : How could I ?! You left like I meant nothing !

Kai : Careful, Bonster, you're starting to sound like a broken record.

Bonnie : First, you don't get to call me that again. Second, you have no rights over Max. He's a Bennett.

Kai : You know what ? You're the winner. I mean, Max doesn't know his father while I missed his whole life so far. I missed his first steps, his first words...Everything !

A vase exploded. Bonnie jumped up and realized it was his magic.

Kai : **bitterly** Hope it wasn't your favorite.

Bonnie : You think I won ? I was alone in this pregnancy !

A plate flew away and exploded in mid air. With horror she realized Kai's cheek

was cut. SHE did that.

Max : Mommy ?

None of them had noticed he was standing in the threshold.

Bonnie : Max ! Oh honey, it's nothing, we just...

The little boy looked over at the tall man. He wanted to know who he was since

he met yesterday. Especially since they started talking about daddies at school.

Now he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

Kai : This isn't over **he left**

Bonnie kneeled in front of her son and hugged him. She started to sob.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Camille closed the door of her shop. She worked later than usual and it was

already night. She turned around and jumped a little.

Will : Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I was walking by and I saw you.

Camille : It's ok **she cleared her throat** More dead bodies to show me ?

Will : **he bit his lower lip** Yeah sorry about that too. Hey, you got to the restroom in time. I didn't get that chance.

She raised an eyebrow.

Will : I was a rookie and I saw my first dead body. I pucked on the shoes of a senior detective.

She bursted out laughing.

Will : Ah go ahead, laugh at my misery.

Camille : You clearly got over it, I mean you're a detective now.

Will : Yup **he smiled** Can I walk you home ?

Camille : How do you know I live close by ?

Will : It's part of my job.

Camille : Ok then.

They started to walk. They passed by an alley when they heard fight sounds.

Will : **he grabbed his gun** Stay here please.

Camille : Be careful.

He nodded before walking in the alley. He saw two men. One was leaning over

the second and he looked weak.

Will : Hey ! Police ! Stop what you're doing and put your hands where I can see them !

The man dropped his victim and turned around but without raising his hands.

His eyes were entirely red.

Will : What the...

The man smiled and vanished. Det Kinney went to check on the other one. He

was dead.

* * *

Meanwhile

Elena's eyes almost closed. She rubbed them and turned the page of her book.

She read the title 'Cherufe' and looked at the drawing. A faint smile appeared

on her face. It was the creature they were looking for.

'The Cherufe is a enormous lava creature in Chilean mythology who lives in volcanoes and feeds upon young maidens. To protect the local population, the sun god sent his two warrior daughters to guard the Cherufe. With them they brought magical swords which are capable of freezing the creature. But on occasion it will escape and thereby causing volcanic eruptions.' (A/N : Taken in the encyclopedia mythica)

She got up and went to wake up Jeremy. He was sleeping on a couch. She

smiled and remembered when they first met.

* * *

Flashback

It was a big meeting for witches. They came from all Louisiana for the

gathering. Elena was eight and her powers just started to blossom. She went to

the buffet and grabbed some cake. Perks of these reunions.

?: Chocolate.

Elena : Uh ? **she looked at the boy**

?: Your hair and eyes, they're like chocolate.

Elena : Oh **she giggled**

?: I'm Jeremy and you ?

Elena : My name is Elena **she smiled**

Jeremy : **he took a candy** I came from Baton Rouge.

Elena : I live here in New Orleans.

* * *

Back to present

Elena : **she kneeled next to him** Wake up, Jer.

Jeremy : Mmmmm...

Elena : **she caressed his cheek with the tip of her fingers** Jeremy Sommers...

Jeremy : **he opened his eyes and smiled** Chocolate.

Elena : **she laughed a little** I found the creature.

* * *

The next day

Bonnie was sitting on a bench a few feet from the entrance.

Elena : Bonnie ? You're not coming in ?

She shook her head.

Elena : What's going on ? **she sat next to her**

Bonnie told her friend what happened.

Elena : Wow !

Bonnie : I just...He was here and I turned into this ragging bitch.

Elena : You have reasons to be mad though.

Bonnie : That's just not me, that's not who I am ! And now he hates me.

Elena : I saw the way he looked at you and that's not hate.

Bonnie : I don't want to be a booty call. I want...*she stopped talking*

Elena patted her shoulder. She knew how Bonnie felt. _I want to be someone's_

 _choice too,_ she thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Elena : Are you ready to come in now ?

Bonnie : **she took a few breaths** Yeah.

They got up and went inside. She looked at Kai. Even with his growing beard

she could see the cut on his cheek. She looked away. _I'll talk to him,_ she

promised herself.

Jane : Hello everyone. The identity of the beast that is hunting was revealed. It is a cherufe.

Witch : A demon ?

Sam : We don't know that well actually.

Elena : Someone is behind this, I know it. It's not the cherufe alone.

Jane : Were you able to see his face ?

Elena : Not yet unfortunatly.

Jane : I gathered you here because Sam and I need to contact the guardians of the cherufe in Chile.

She didn't need to explain further. They knew the ritual. They made a circle

around the two coven leaders and joined hands. Sam smiled to Jane and

grabbed her hand. They closed their eyes as the witches started to chant. They

felt their minds soaring and leaving their bodies.

* * *

Chile

They appeared in a room near a volcano.

?: **in Spanish** Who are you ?

It was a woman about 25-30 year-old with long brown hair.

Sam : We're not here to cause you any harm.

?: **she switched to English** Americans ?

Jane : Yes. My name is Jane and this is Sam.

?: Maria. What's bringing you here ?

Jane : Are you the guardian ?

The woman nodded.

Sam : **he looked around** I thought there was two of you.

Maria : There was yes. My sister Lucia got killed by the monster who freed the cherufe. He left me this **she showed her stomach**

They saw a big red scar.

Sam : I'm sorry, that was rude to ask.

Maria : A witch and a warlock.

Jane : We're here to help you. You need to tell us...

The room started to shake as if it was an earthquake.

Maria : **she looked up** The volcano.

Jane and Sam felt their spirits being pulled back in their bodies.

* * *

New Orleans

The two coven leaders went back into their bodies. They blinked a few times a

little dizzy.

Bonnie : **she broke the circle and put a hand on Jane's arm** Are you ok ?

Jane : Yeah, I just need to...*she took a deep breath* To feel in my body again.

Bonnie : Take your time.

Other witches looked for Sam as a few minutes passed.

Jane : It's worst than we thought. We need to send someone to Chile.

Jeremy : Um, I don't think it's possible for the moment.

They looked at him. He was staring at the tv screen. He grabbed the remote and

turned the sound louder.

Journalist : The Calbuco volcano near the town of Puerto Montt in Chile just started to spit lava. We don't have a lot of information at the moment but it's safe to say all flights are canceled due to the ashes that will follow the eruption.

Sam : When we were mentally there, something happened.

Jane : Must have been that. We can't go for now physically or with our spirits.

Elena : So we just wait ?

Jane : We keep an eye open. Maria, the only guardian left, confirmed your vision. A man is behind this and we have to find out who he is.

* * *

Bonnie : Kai, can I talk to you ? Alone, I mean.

Kai : **coldly** I guess so.

They walked into another room.

Kai : Are you going to throw objects at me again ?

She sighed and looked at him. Most of her anger disappeared with her blow last

night. She carefully rose her hand and touched his cheek healing the cut. He

leaned slightly in her touch. His skin tingled.

Bonnie : **she cleared her throat** See this as a white flag.

Kai : I just want to know my son.

Bonnie : It's time to pick him up from school. It's your chance to tag along.

Kai : Let's go.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They were in her car. The radio was playing softly.

Kai : So um, I remember you used to live in an appartment. What happened to that ?

Bonnie : This is Grams's house. Well was. After I got pregnant, she decided it would be my heirloom. For me and Max. She left in the bayou because she feels closer to the nature there.

Kai : **he nodded** I'm glad she did that. She's a great woman even though she didn't like me much.

Bonnie : **she smiled a little** She knew you were trouble.

Kai : Indeed.

Bonnie : **she pulled her car** It's here.

Kai : Wait.

Bonnie : What ?

Kai : What do we tell him ? Do you want to go for **high pitched voice** He's an old friend of mommy **normal voice** Or I can be like **darth vader voice** I'm your father ?

Bonnie : **she bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing** I think we should tell him the truth. We're going to the icecream parlor and we'll tell him there.

Kai : Alright.

The bell rang.

Bonnie : Let's go **she opened the car's door**

He followed her. It was crowded with parents and little kids. He smiled at the

picture. _Maybe I could get used to it,_ he thought. Bonnie came back with Max.

He straightened his back and smiled.

Max : **he looked at him** You were at my house.

Bonnie : Let's go eat an icecream.

Kai wipped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

* * *

Max kept glancing at Kai.

Bonnie : I'm going to get more chocolate chips **she got up**

 _Tell him,_ she said in Kai's mind before walking away.

Kai : Well, um...

Max : Are you my daddy ?

Kai : What makes you think that ?

He pointed to his eyes then Kai's.

Kai : Pretty big clue. And yes I am your dad.

Max stared at him for a couple of minutes then hugged him.

Kai : **he hugged him back** So you're taking this well ?

Max : I've always wanted a daddy.

* * *

Molly was working on a case. She got up and walked to the room where they

kept the clues. She bumped into someone.

Molly : Sorry.

Will : It's ok I wasn't looking.

She accidently connected to his mind. She heard words like 'red eyes monster'

or 'not possible'. She knew it was linked to the cherufes. To the man that was

causing deaths.

Will : Hey, you ok there ?

Molly : Yes. I gotta go **she walked away and grabbed her phone**

* * *

Two weeks later

Things were quiet in New Orleans. They couldn't locate the red eyes man so far

but the volcano in Chile stopped spitting lava and ashes. They decided that they

would send two people. Tonight was Jeremy's exhibition. He thought about

cancelling but Jane argued that it would be a good way to blend in and also

take their minds out of their problems for a night. Everyone was getting ready.

Elena : **in front of a mirror** I don't know, maybe it's too much.

She was wearing a red strapless dress. It was reaching her mid tighs. A train

was hugging her waist and was falling on the floor.

Bonnie : You look like a princess.

Elena : Thanks but that doesn't answer my question **she danced from foot to foot on her black stilettos**

Bonnie : A bit but you're dressed to kill. Um bad choice of words. Dressed to impress.

Elena : Caroline will be here.

Bonnie : They're not married **she locked a necklace around her friend's neck**

Elena : What about you ? Is Kai coming ?

Bonnie : Nope. He's keeping Max. Father/son bounding time.

Elena : So Max likes him ?

Bonnie : He loves him. He wants to do everything he does. Yesterday he asked me if he could grow a beard too.

Elena laughed a little.

Bonnie : I had to tell him he had to wait a few years.

Elena : He'll grow up fast enough. Oh you should go get ready.

Bonnie : **she smiled** I'll see you at the art gallery.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bonnie put a black and white dress on. It was hugging her curves and reaching

just above her knees. She decided to straighten her hair. When she was done

she put some perfume on and red lipstick. She smiled at her reflection and

grabbed her purse.

Bonnie : **she went downstairs** Alright, guys. I'm ready to leave.

Max : Wow Mommy, you're so pretty !

Kai : **he smirked** I always knew I liked yin and yang.

Bonnie : **she cleared her throat** Anyway, what did you plan for your evening ?

Max : **he picked a box** Building a plane.

Bonnie : That's great. Please don't glue your fingers together.

Kai : **he scoffed** Please, I design houses. I know what to do.

Bonnie : Alright. There's food on the fridge. And don't let him stay up late. You have my number if there's a problem.

Kai : All noted. Don't worry and go enjoy yourself.

Bonnie : Alright **she smiled** Kiss your mommy, Max.

The little boy smiled and kissed her cheek.

Bonnie : Good **she ruffled his hair**

Kai : No kiss for me ?

Bonnie : **she rolled her eyes** Take care of him **she left**

* * *

Jeremy was fighting with his tie. He groaned and threw the damn thing on the

floor.

Caroline : **she giggled** Someone needs help.

Jeremy : Yes, please.

Caroline : **she picked it up and wrapped the tie around his neck** I'd thought you would be more used to this.

Jeremy : It's usually Elena who takes care of this.

Caroline : **her hands froze a little** I see.

She tried not to feel jealous but how could she when Elena was so present in his

life ? Sometimes she thought he liked her more than friends.

Jeremy : Thanks.

Caroline : C'mon, it's your time to shine.

* * *

Bonnie walked to the big building.

Elena : Bonnie hey !

Bonnie : Elena ? Why are you not inside ?

Elena : **she played with her hair** I was too nervous to do my entrance alone.

Bonnie : Let's go together then.

Elena : Thanks.

* * *

Caroline : **she turned on her recorder** Ok so I'm going to start with basic questions **she smiled**

Jeremy : Alright.

Caroline : When did you start painting ?

Jeremy : Since I was a child. I always loved colors and...*he looked at the lobby and his mouth went dry* And um...

Caroline : Jeremy ?

Jeremy : I um...

She turned around and saw Elena wearing a glorious red dress. She looked at

Jeremy and saw he was almost drooling. She frowned.

* * *

Bonnie : Breathe.

Elena : Everyone is looking at me.

Bonnie : Because you look stunning. Let's go say hi to Jeremy **she grabbed her arm**

Elena swallowed nervously.

Bonnie : Hey, Jer and Care. Oh that rhymes **she giggled**

Elena : H-hey...

Jeremy : **he smiled** Hey, Lena.

Caroline : Girls, I like your dresses.

Elena : Thanks. Yours is lovely too.

The blonde was wearing a golden dress.

Bonnie : I'm going to grab a drink and look at your paintings.

Jeremy : Oh you know most of them.

She nodded and walked away.

Elena : Well, I'm going to do the same. Congrats, Jer, you deserve this **she smiled and left**

Jeremy : See you around **his eyes followed her**

Caroline : Can we go back to your interview ?

Jeremy : Sure, sorry.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Elena was looking at the different paintings exposed. She knew most of them.

?: Hands down you're the most beautiful woman of this evening.

Elena : **she looked at the man and smiled** Thank you **she noticed his camera** You're working with Caroline.

?: Yeah I'm Alexander.

Elena : Nice to meet you, I'm Elena.

Alexander : You must be the artist's muse.

Elena : Oh no he's dating Caroline.

Alexander : Not with the way he looks at you **he walked away**

* * *

Kai : Good work. Now we got half the plane.

Max : You're like the best partner ever.

Kai : Told you I'm an architect.

Max : That's cool. Oh no **he shook his fingers**

Kai : Max, your mom warned you.

Max : No she warned US.

Kai : Come here **he led him to the bathroom and washed his fingers with soap and water**

Max : Where do you live ?

Kai : Portland.

Max : Why not here ?

Kai : Because I was born and bred in Portland.

Max : **he frowned** I don't understand. Mommies and daddies live together. They love each other.

Kai : Emmm...

* * *

Flashback

They were in a park lit by a lot of candles. Feathers were floating in the air as

witches were laughing and sharing soft drinks. Jane was officially the coven

leader. Bonnie smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

Kai : Lovely evening.

Bonnie : **she looked at him and smiled** Yes.

Kai : Are you thirsty ?

Bonnie : Why ? Offering me a drink ?

Kai : **a cup appeared in his hand** For you.

Bonnie : Thanks **she took the cup**

Some witches were eyeing him and she was glad he chose to talk to her.

Kai : This is the first time I see a coronation if we can call it that.

Bonnie : Same. Jane is a good choice.

Kai : Who knows, maybe it will be your turn one day.

Bonnie : **she shook her head** Oh I don't know.

Kai : **he smiled** Future is a curious thing. Look at the sky **he moved his hand**

She looked up and saw her name written on fire.

Kai : You like ?

Bonnie : Impressive. Did you try this on every girl you're intending to seduce ?

Kai : **he leaned to her face** Only if it works **he kissed her**

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

End of the flashback

* * *

Elena : I love that painting.

Bonnie : Is this your favorite ?

Elena : Maybe.

Bonnie : **she looked above her shoulder** Oh...Um I'm gonna see people or whatever **she walked away**

Elena was puzzled by her friend's behavior.

Jeremy : Hey. Staring at your favorite painting again ?

Elena : You remember that ?

Jeremy : Of course **he smiled**

Elena : I'm so happy for you by the way. Did anyone buy yet ?

Jeremy : A few people actually.

Elena : Congrats.

Jeremy : You're gorgeous.

Elena : Oh thanks **she bit her lip and put a strand of her hair behind her ear**

Jeremy : **he grabbed two glasses of champagne from a waiter walking by** Here for you.

She reached to take the glass when she froze. Her body was stiff and her face

blank. The glass fell on the floor breaking and splashing around.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A witch. A man with red eyes tricking her and seducing her. An abandonned

baby...

* * *

When Elena's vision ended she found herself layed on a couch probably in the

backroom of the exhibition.

Bonnie : She's back.

Jeremy : Elena **He kneeled in front of her and touched her cheek** Are you alright ?

This gesture irritated Caroline who was standing in a corner of the room.

Elena : Yeah **she sat up** I had a vision.

Jeremy : I'm gonna get you some water **he left the room**

Bonnie : Your visions are dangerous for your health.

Elena : It's not like I have a choice.

Bonnie : Of course but after your grandma...

Elena's grandmother didn't end well because her visions drove her insane and

she died a few years ago.

Elena : **she touched her hand** Bon, you have such a big heart and that's why I love you but my prophetess's side is helping us.

Jeremy came back a glass of water and she took a sip.

Jeremy : What did you see ?

Elena : A man with red eyes seducing a witch I think. He knocked her up.

Bonnie : What about the baby ?

Elena : She gave him up.

Jeremy : Him ? You think it's a boy ?

Elena : Yes. So our enemy is either the red-eye-demon or the baby.

* * *

Somewhere

He leaned against the wall exhausted. This damned witch somehow connected

herself to his mind and she started to see things. She was too close to find out

who he was and he couldn't let that happen. Elena Gilbert had to die and soon.

* * *

Bonnie opened the door and looked around. She was glad the boys cleaned the

place after their little evening. She found them asleep on the couch and smiled.

She put her bag on a table without a noise and raised her arms as if she wanted

to lift something. Max slowly rose from the couch and his father's arms. She

grabbed him and went upstairs.

Max:Mmmm...

Bonnie : Shhh, go back to sleep **she layed him on his bed**

Max : Night, mommy.

Bonnie : Goodnight **she kissed his forehead and went back downstairs**

Kai was still sleeping.

Bonnie : **she shook his shoulder** Kai, wake up.

Kai : Mmmm...

Bonnie : Wake up...

He opened his eyes and they stared at each other. He smiled and pulled her on

his lap.

Bonnie : Wh-

He kissed her deeply. She closed her eyes almost hypnotized. His beard was

scratching her chin a little. It was almost like they went back in time and

nothing happened yet. She felt herself responding to the kiss. He smiled again

enjoying the moment very much.

Bonnie : **she pulled away** No.

Kai : **he frowned** What ?

Bonnie : **she got off of his lap** I don't want you to break my heart again.

Kai : But...

Bonnie : Now you know Max, you can understand why I have to be careful.

Kai : **he got up** I'm aware it's not an excuse but five years ago I started to feel...things...And it scared me.

She nodded slowly.

Kai : **he cleared his throat** Um I should go. I had a nice time with Max. Goodnight **he left**

Bonnie : **she whispered** Goodnight.

She wondered what would happen once their demon problem was solved. She

realized she hadn't tell him about Elena's vision. She touched her lips and went

in her room.

* * *

Kai was looking at the house. He could always come back and...He shook his

head. Bonnie was scared of getting close to him and he knew too well it was

his fault. He teleported to his hotel room.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Cami laughed a little. She was having dinner in a restaurant with Will. They

were having a good time together.

Will : Do you believe in magic ?

Cami : What kind of magic ?

Will : Not the tricks of magicians, I mean magic from witches.

Cami : **she shook her head** No.

Will : **he chuckled** You're running a magic shop.

Cami : I know but it's cultural, part of the local folklore. I like it but no I don't believe in magic.

He nodded and took a bite.

Cami : What about you ?

Will : **He smiled** Nah but in this town you can't help but wonder.

Cami : True **she took a sip**

* * *

The next day

Elena : You kissed him ?!

Bonnie : Shhhhhh ! Not so loud !

Elena : The shop is empty, no one heard me.

Bonnie : Still and yes we kissed.

Elena : **she smiled** You liked it ?

Bonnie : Well...

Elena : You did !

Bonnie : Yeah it was like old times.

Elena : So you and Kai are...

Bonnie : Not back together.

Elena : But I thought...

Bonnie : I can't give him my heart.

Elena : You did that five years ago.

Bonnie : Five years ago Max wasn't here. I have to put him first.

Elena : Of course you're a mother but you're also a woman with a heart and an empty sex life.

Bonnie : Lena !

Elena : What ? It's true ! You haven't let any other man in your bed because you want Kai.

Bonnie : Maybe. You know...You should do something about Jeremy.

Elena : Mmmm **she arranged something on the shelves**

Bonnie : I know obviously there's Caroline but that's what you want most. To have a shot with him.

Elena : I'm aware of all of this.

Bonnie : Alright. Well let me tell you something you probably also know : all is fair at war and love. Especially now we're targetted.

* * *

Later

An ambulance opened its doors and they rolled the stretcher quickly in the

hospital.

Paramedic : Female in her twenties. Multiple traumas on her body and head. We found her in a park with two dead bodies. Burn marks also.

The victim was Elena and she was unconscious.

Nurse : Alright, let's put her in Trauma 3.

They rolled her here and hook her up to the machines to check her state and list

the priorities. An alarming beeping noise started.

Doctor : We're losing her ! Somebody brings me a crash cart ! NOW !

* * *

Meanwhile

Bonnie went back from the groceries store with Max. She pulled the car.

Max : Daddy !

Bonnie : What ?

Max : Here **he pointed**

She looked in the right direction and saw Kai sitting on the porch. She took a

deep breath and helped her son out of the car. She opened the trunk.

Kai : **he got up** Hey, let me help you.

She didn't peep a word because she didn't even know how to start this

conversation. She vaguely heard him asking Max to go in the house after he

opened the door with magic.

Kai : Cat got your tongue ?

Bonnie : No, it's just...

Kai : **he grabbed her arm softly** Bon, I need one more chance.

Bonnie : I...

Kai : Please, I will be better ! I'm more mature and I love you. I know I do, I also did five years ago but I was too stupid **he caressed her cheek and leaned in slowly**

Their lips were about to meet when Bonnie's phone rang. He groaned but let her

answer.

Bonnie : It's Jane. Hello ?...Oh my god !


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kai : What's going on ?

Bonnie : We'll be here soon **she hung up**

Kai : Bonnie ?

Bonnie : Elena...She got attacked and she's in the hospital...Mina and Kristine are dead though.

Kai : Oh my god, I'm so sorry. We should go check on her.

Bonnie : **she nodded** Max, I...

Kai : Maybe Grams could watch him.

Bonnie : Yeah. Sorry I'm not thinking straight.

Kai : **he grabbed her hand** Hey it's ok, your friend got hurt. Let me help you.

Bonnie : Grams lives in the bayou.

Kai : We should go there then.

Bonnie : I'll go get Max **she walked to the house**

* * *

Bonnie : I need to tell you something.

Kai : You're not pregnant, are you ?

Bonnie : Very funny. No, I was about to say Grams doesn't like you.

Kai : Oh. So I guess I'm the guy who knocked you up and left.

Bonnie : You got the big lines.

He nodded and she turned left.

Kai : So she enjoys living here ? **he looked around** In the nature ?

Bonnie : Yeah she does. I mean she's never been very social **she parked the car and turned to Max before smiling**

Max : **he smiled** I'll be a good boy.

Bonnie : And maybe Grams will teach you some magic.

Kai was proud because his little boy was already strong with magical

knowledge. They left the car and walked to the wooden cabin. Bonnie knocked

on the door and Grams appeared shortly after. She greeted the young woman

and the boy but when she saw Kai her eyes turned cold.

Kai : **he raised his hands** For my defense, she never told me.

Grams : But you never called anyway so in my book it's the same, you left my girl when she needed support.

Bonnie : **she cleared her throat** Grams, it's in the past and I need you now.

Grams : What is it ?

The young woman explained what happened to Elena and asked her to babysit

Max for a while.

Grams : Of course. Come here, pumpkin.

Max smiled and grabbed her hand. Bonnie gave her a bag with his stuff. They

said goodbye and left.

Kai : She wanted to kill me.

Bonnie : Not really but she sees you as a bad wolf.

* * *

Hospital

Jane filled them in with more details when they got there. Elena had a head

trauma and she had slipped in a coma. Of course doctors couldn't tell when or

if she would ever wake up. Her parents were with her right now. Bonnie gazed

at Jeremy. He was the shadow of himself. She started to cry and Kai hugged

her tightly. She snuggled her face in his chest. A few minutes later, Elena's

parents joined them and Jeremy asked if he could go see her.

* * *

(ok so for the following scene, I imagined The mess I made by Parachute playing in the background)

Elena was laying on the bed and she was hooked up to a few beeping machines.

She looked so weak and small Jeremy felt like crying. He hesitated for a while

but came closer and grabbed her hand softly. He almost expected it to be cold

but of course not. He drew circles and looked at her bruised face.

 _I love her_

These three words rang in his head and he realized how true they were.

Jeremy : Please don't leave me **He kissed her forehead**

* * *

In Elena's head

She looked around very confused. It was the French Quarter but streets looked

empty. That was weird because it was the middle of the day.

Elena : **She started to walk around** Jeremy ? Bonnie ? Anyone !

No living soul answered or showed up.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Bonnie : I can't just stay here. I have to do something.

Kai : You want to go to Chile.

Bonnie : Yes, I need answers and a way to end this once and for all. You're not going to stop me, right ?

Kai : No, I'm going with you.

Bonnie : Is this some romantic move because...

Kai : Of course it is ! I want to protect you. And of course because it's the right thing to do. I care about people.

She smiled and tiptoed to kiss him but someone cleared their throat.

Jane : I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to talk **her eyes were red and puffy**

Bonnie : Yes I agree. We're going.

Jane : Did you read my mind ?

Bonnie : I didn't have to. You need someone to go to Chile and it'll be me.

Kai : And me.

Jane : You're leaving tomorrow. It's time we stop being the victims and strike back.

Kai bit back a Star wars joke. No he couldn't imagine Jane as Darth Vader or

emperor Palpatine, she was more Leia Organa.

Bonnie : I'm calling Grams **she walked away**

* * *

Kai : Veronica, did you see my black shirt ?

Veronica : Here **she handed it to him**

Kai : I don't think we will be long gone. In the meantime the covens can find out this guy or the woman of the vision **he kept packing his bag**

Veronica : We don't know what she looks like.

Kai : That's not a problem, I think...Um what's his name again ?

Veronica : Jeremy ?

Kai : Yes him. He has a psychic link with Elena. Something like that.

Veronica : Please take care of yourself.

Kai : Bonnie and I will have each other backs.

Veronica : And also don't make her another baby.

Kai : **he chuckled** It's funny how you imagine Max as our only kid **he kissed her forehead** Stay safe.

* * *

Later the next day Jeremy went back to the hospital. He knew Bonnie and Kai

were flying towards Chile right now. He had to see Elena. No he _needed_ to or

he was feeling like he was drowning. He walked in her room and noticed

nothing had changed.

Jeremy : Hey **he sat on a chair and grabbed her hand** It's time we talk.

He closed his eyes and focused on her.

* * *

Elenaland

She was in her appartment but it felt weird. Everything felt strange and empty.

As if she was hallucinating. She tried to call people but they were

disconnected. She was about to scream when she heard a voice.

?: Elena ! Elena !

She ran on the balcony and saw Jeremy in the street. Her heart almost exploded

in joy and she teleported herself next to him. He smiled and engulfed her into a

bone crushing hug. She closed her eyes and let her soul melt into him.

Jeremy : I'm here, I'm here **he took a deep breath**

Elena : **she pulled away** Where is everyone ?

Jeremy : You remember Inception ?

Elena : The movie with Dicaprio you forced me to watch ?

Jeremy : **he frowned a little** Yeah that one.

Elena : What's the point...Oh you mean we're in my head ? But...I was attacked, I remember now.

Jeremy : You're at the hospital in the coma.

Elena : What about... ?

He shook his head slowly.

* * *

Kai : This is boring. They have no good movies on this plane.

Bonnie : **she looked up from her book** You can always sleep.

Kai : I've got a better idea **a sheet of paper and a pen appeared in his hands**

Bonnie : **she looked around** Careful !

Kai : Don't rat me to Dumbledore **he started to draw lines**

Bonnie : What are you doing ?

Kai : I'm imagining a perfect house.

Bonnie : You're an architect ?

Kai : Yes, what about you ?

Bonnie : I work as a secretary.

Kai : **he put his pen down** And you like it ?

Bonnie : I guess so.

They started to talk about their lives because honestly that wasn't what they did

five years ago. Kid first, words later.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

They landed in Chile after a few hours. The weather was hot at this time of the

year.

Bonnie : Jane told me where to find the guardian.

Kai : We could left our luggages at the hotel and then go there to meet her.

Bonnie : Yes **she rose her hand to catch a cab**

* * *

Cherufe's lair

Kai : I thought it would be creepier.

Bonnie : Cherufes are creepy but I hope their guardians...

She didn't finish her sentence because a fireball came their way. Kai grabbed

her by the waist and ducked on the ground. The ball flew just above their

heads.

Kai : What the hell ? I thought there was only one cherufe here and that the beast was already stolen.

Bonnie : Maybe...

?: Who are you ?

Bonnie : We were sent by Jane.

?: Prove it and I'll show myself.

Kai looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie : Alright, we'll slowly get up and I'll show you my proof.

The silence was the only answer.

Kai : **he whispered** Let's do this.

They got up carefully and Bonnie chanted softly. The spirit of Jane appeared.

Jane : Maria, you know me.

Maria : **she came out of the shadows** Are they really with you ?

Jane : Yes, you can trust them.

Maria : **she turned to the couple** Sorry.

Jane's spirit disappeared the same way it came.

Kai : You have the rights to be very careful after what happened.

Maria nodded thinking about her lost sister.

Bonnie : We're here to help you as much as we can.

Maria : I'm afraid you can't do a lot here. I mean the intruder didn't come back. Too busy killing I guess.

Kai : Maybe you have more information on cherufes.

* * *

Later

Maria : I think the only way to severe the mental link between the cherufe and the scumbag is to kill him.

Kai : I like that plan **he nodded with satisfaction**

Bonnie : This is extreme of course but we need to stop this carnage.

Maria : I saw the man, he won't stop until you're all dead.

Kai : You saw him clearly ?

Maria : Like I see you.

Kai : In that case...*he extended his hand towards her*

She looked at him puzzled.

Bonnie : He wants to read your mind to see his face.

Maria : Oh **she gave him her hand**

They closed their eyes. Bonnie grabbed Kai's free hand. They saw a tall man

with brown hair and chesnut eyes who could turn red when he wanted to.

Bonnie : I saw him.

Kai : **he broke off the link with Maria** What ?

Bonnie : A few days before the attacks started in New Orleans. He was at the magic shop.

Kai : Damnit, so close !

Maria : You'll get help.

Bonnie : You're coming to NOLA with us ?

Maria : No, not me. I have to stay here in case the cherufe comes back. I mean your man hasn't only wronged the witches. Wolves are mad too. It's still the full moon tonight but they will be here tomorrow.

Kai : We have to talk to Sam and Jane about an alliance with werewolves.

Bonnie : The wolves said they would come in this lair ?

Maria : They said they would send one of their kind.

Kai : Good then, I guess.

Bonnie : We'll be here tomorrow, first thing in the morning.

Maria : Thank you.

They left.

Bonnie : We should go back to the hotel.

Kai : Or...

Bonnie : What do you have in mind ?

Kai : I spotted a bar near the hotel. I thought we could grab a bite and some drinks maybe.

Bonnie : **she frowned** You want to get me drunk so you can seduce me.

Kai : You'll tell me if it works. C'mon, let's go.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

One hour later

They were at a table. Their plates were empty.

Kai : And some other shots for us **he sat down**

Bonnie : Thanks **she grabbed one**

Kai : Bottom up ?

Bonnie : Yup **she drank her shot**

Kai : **he chuckled** You're good **he drank a shot too**

Bonnie : It feels good to just be me tonight. Not a witch or a mom. Just me.

Kai : Yeah. I'm also getting used to be a dad.

Bonnie : Are you still mad ? **she wished there was still food in her plate just to keep her hands busy, she grabbed another shot**

Kai : At what ? That you hid Max for five years or because I'm a dad now ?

Bonnie : You tell me.

Kai : No. I love him and I'm not saying I'll be perfect but...I feel a connection towards him. And you **he drank a shot**

Bonnie : **she smiled** Good for us.

Kai : Do you like singing ?

Bonnie : Why ?

Kai : Because they have a karaoke **he pointed at the stage**

Bonnie : **she shook her head** I'm not drunk enough for this.

Kai : C'mon **he grabbed her hand and pulled her up**

Bonnie : No, no. Kai, what are you doing ?

He dragged her to the stage and she groaned.

Kai : This is going to be fun. Moves like Jagger, please.

The music started and he moved his hips. She couldn't help but giggle.

Kai : Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
And aim for my heart  
If you feel like

 **he patted his chest and smirked**  
And take me away and make it OK  
I swear I'll behave

You wanted control  
So we waited  
I put on a show

 **he pointed at the stage**  
Now I make it  
You say I'm a kid  
My ego is big

 **he extended his hands**  
I don't give a shit  
And it goes like this

She laughed and joined him on the chorus. His enthusiasm was contagious.

They sang and danced as the crowd cheered.

Bonnie : You wanna know how to make me smile

Take control, own me just for the night  
And if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this

So watch and learn  
I won't show you twice  
Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right  
But if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this

She swayed her hips and he almost forgot to finish the song.

* * *

He pushed her against the wall and kissed her hungrily. She answered his kiss

with the same passion. It felt right. He picked her up and walked to the bed

where he layed her down. She brought him with her and he was careful not to

crush her. He didn't forget how petite she was. His beard tickled her when he

kissed and sucked on her neck. Her giggle turned into a moan.

Kai : Oh I missed this, I really missed this...

Bonnie : Shhh, less talking **she took off his shirt**

Kai : At your service **he kissed her**

* * *

The next day

New Orleans

Jeremy put his shoes on and went for a run. Usually it was clearing his mind but

now it wasn't really working because everytime he ran with Elena. He smiled

when the young woman appeared in his mind and then he felt sad and angry.

He stopped to take a deep breath and kicked a bin.

?: Ouch, what did it do to you ?

Jeremy : Freya, you're back in town.

Freya : Yes, I heard what happened to Elena. Sorry about that.

The young witch was part of their coven until a few years ago. It was a close tie

between her and Jane to become the leader but she felt that it wasn't what she

was meant to do. She wanted to hit the road and meet new witches so she left.

(A/N : not related to the Mickaelsons in this one)

Jeremy : All I want is to wake her up **he sighed**

She giggled a little and put a hand on her mouth.

Jeremy : What's so funny ?

Freya : It's just...You finally realized you loved her. About time.

Jeremy : Yeah I know.

Freya : You can try arrow root.

Jeremy : Thanks. Are you staying around ?

Freya : I was on my way to see Jane.

Jeremy : Good luck.

* * *

Chile

The sunlight hit their naked bodies. Kai groaned and rubbed his eyes. He

looked at the beautiful woman sleeping next to him and smiled. He leaned in

and left kisses on her neck.

Bonnie : Mmmmm...

Kai : I guess it's time to wake up.

Bonnie : Already ? **she opened her eyes**

Kai : Hello **he smiled**

Bonnie : Hey, you.

Kai : So I want to make it clear that it wasn't just a one time thing for me.

Bonnie : I feel the same **she kissed him**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

They walked into the cherufe's cave. This time Maria wasn't alone. She was

with a tall guy. Dark hair, a beard and muscles in all the good places.

Maria : Hola ! So let me introduce you to Jackson (A/N : yes from The originals I actually liked him while shipping Haylijah). He's going to help you.

Kai : Hey, I'm Kai and this is my...

Bonnie : Girlfriend Bonnie **she smiled** Are you a wolf ?

Jackson : Yes that's true. Is it going to be a problem ?

Bonnie : I don't think so. Kai ?

Kai : Any help we can get. We need to call our leaders first. Why do you want to help by the way ?

Jackson : He's a big threat and you're not his first victims. He practised on my pack a few times.

Bonnie : I'm sorry.

Jackson : Call whoever you want. Just know I'm ready to go to New Orleans and tear him apart.

Kai : Noted.

* * *

New Orleans

Jeremy went in Elena's room and magically locked the door. He didn't want

anyone to come in and see what was going on. They would arrest him and lock

him into an asylum even though it was New Orleans. He leaned in and kissed

Elena's forehead.

Jeremy : Hello, sweetie. We're going to try something, ok ?

He placed a candle on the nightstand and snapped his fingers. The candle lit and

became the only brightness in the room. The scent was Elena's favorite. He

mixed the arrow root with several other herbs in a golden bowl. He sat next to

her and grabbed her hand softly. He closed his eyes and chanted.

* * *

Elenaland

Jeremy found himself sitting on the floor in front of Elena.

Elena : Hey ! So we're doing magic today ?

Jeremy : Yup. I want to wake you up.

Elena : Thanks **she smiled with hope**

He extended his hands and she grabbed them.

* * *

Meanwhile

Bonnie was in the plane checking her phone. She was looking at some pictures

of her son and smiled.

Kai : All the moms are like that I guess.

Bonnie : **she looked up** Mmmmm ?

Kai : My mom also has a ton of pics of me.

Bonnie : I should meet her someday.

Kai : Of course. You know with all that happened I completely forgot you never met my parents.

Bonnie : I understand.

Kai : When this is over, we'll go to Portland. They also have their grandson to meet. They're gonna be thrilled.

Jackson : **he leaned between the seats** Can this be more cheesy ?

Bonnie : What ? Wolves don't have a love life ?

Jackson : We're humans so yeah. Sorry, I was bored.

Kai : You won't be bored in New Orleans. I wish it could be easy to just get rid of that guy.

Jackson : You could just say to kill him.

Kai : We don't kill often. We cast spells. Sometimes we curse.

Jackson : How did you guys even survived ?

Kai : Well, I could always melt your brain.

Bonnie : Why can't you two just talk about football ? Like regular men.

* * *

Elenaland

Elena : **she got up** It's useless. We're still in my head.

Jeremy : We need to try harder or something else.

Elena : Easy for you to say.

Jeremy : **he got up too** I'm here helping you.

Elena : I know **she sighed** Sorry.

Jeremy : Look I know it's frustrating but we'll find ideas.

Elena : For how long ?

Jeremy : Until I...*He focused on something* Sorry I have to go. Someone is about to go in your room. A nurse. I'll see you later.

Elena : **she faked a smile** I'll be here.

He kissed her forehead and disappeared.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

They landed in New Orleans and went straight to Jane's office to introduce their

new ally. The leader was not alone. A familiar face smiled at them.

Bonnie : Freya ?

Freya : Herself. And I'm not sure I know these two _messieurs_ (misters).

Bonnie : Oh this is Kai and Jackson.

Freya : I remember you now. You were that warlock Bonnie liked so much.

Kai : Well yeah. Also I'm Max's father. And lately Bonnie's boyfriend.

Freya : I see. Not too complicated **she turned to Jackson** _L'homme-loup._

Jackson : I don't know what you said. I speak English and Spanish but...

Freya : It just means werewolf.

Jane : Can we get to the point, please ? I'm glad you're back in one piece. I see you brought someone new.

Jackson : I'm here to bring an end to the mess. At least try.

Jane : We need all the help we can get. Can you contact the pack here ? We tried but they think it's not their business.

Jackson : **he nodded** They know nothing about the attacks. This ennemy is vicious. He won't stop.

Bonnie : **to Jane** Did Jeremy identify him ?

Jane : He can't focus. He's shocked with what happened to Elena. He's obsessed with helping her.

Bonnie : Still in the coma ?

The leader looked down and they remained silent for a couple of minutes.

Kai : I don't want to be heartless but...Do we have more clues to know who the son of a bitch is ?

Jane : You should watch your tongue because we're almost certain his mother is a witch.

All but Jackson : What ?

Jackson : And he's killing witches. Momma's issues, anyone ?

Jane : Her name's Lily Fitzburry and she lives in Louisiana.

Bonnie : I don't understand. It's so weird.

Freya : Lily, eh ? Sounds like Lilith. One of the first demons.

Jane : We need more answers. I want a team to go see that woman.

Bonnie : I want to see my son first but then I can go. Oh ! No one visited Elena since she's at the hospital !

Kai : Hey **he touched her hand** I'll go to the hospital if you want.

Freya : I'll go with Bonnie. I'm here to help too.

Jackson : I'll go on wolf business. I'm supposed to tell the information to you ? **he turned towards Jane**

Jane : You can also report to Sam. He's the leader of Kai's coven. I'll talk to him.

Jackson : I don't know him. I'd rather see you.

Jane : That's fine. Let's split up.

* * *

Sheila's house

Max was playing with a firetruck but he was bored. He missed his parents. He

thought about his daddy and smiled. He was happy to finally have one. He

loved his mommy with his whole heart but he always felt something was

missing. When he was three he asked her what was his name and what he

looked like. She didn't seem thrilled and she tried to distract him but the idea

was stuck in his mind and he insisted. She gave up and summoned a magical

hologram of him. The toddler stared at the image for half an hour and clapped

happily. He had forgotten that memory until he saw his dad facing Bonnie. It

was better than the hologram because he was in the flesh. He looked at his

truck and sighed. Grams was in the kitchen making them lunch. He thought

that his toy would be funnier if there was an actual fire. He knew flames could

hurt but if he controlled them...

He grabbed a candle and focused on it. The object lit within a few seconds and

he smiled at his success. A flame jumped on the floor and danced around the

truck. He giggled and leaned to look at it closer.

Grams : What are you doing ?!

Max : **he jumped a little and smiled** Look !

The little flame bowed and disappeared.

Grams : You did this ?

Max : Yes, that was so cool !

Grams : And powerful.

They heard a car and she looked through the window. His parents were back.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Bonnie hugged her son tightly.

Max : I missed you so much !

Kai looked at them and smiled. He regretted he was not here for all the little

moments but it was too late now. He wanted to look at the future and he was

sure he wanted to be part of their lives. If Grams didn't kill him first. He

wondered if she didn't have a voodoo doll representing him. Just in case he

misbehaved again.

Max : Daddy !

Kai : **he smiled and picked him up** Hey, kiddo. Did you grow up since I last saw you ?

Max : Yes !

Kai : But still no beard.

Max : No but I got a mustache.

Kai : Where ?

Max : Here **he pointed under his nose**

Kai : Oh sorry, little one but it's just some chocolate.

Max : Awww...

Kai : Hold on **he whispered something** Now look in a mirror **he put the little boy down**

Max went in front of a mirror and laughed when he saw a big mustache on his

face. It was very sick.

Kai : Just an illusion. It will only last a few minutes. I can teach you.

Bonnie : **she giggled** You look like a little criminal.

Max : **pretending to hold a gun** Bang, bang !

Sheila : At least he's having fun.

Kai : I'm here to stay.

Sheila : We'll see how long this time.

Bonnie : Grams !

Kai : I was young and stupid. I had time to grow up.

Sheila : Like I said we'll see **she turned to Bonnie** Are you taking Max back ?

Bonnie : We still have so much to do.

Sheila : I'll protect him.

Kai : I can help. I could had another protection spell, an alarm. Whatever you need and wish for.

Sheila : I could use a protection spell.

Kai : Got it **he walked away to cast the spell**

Bonnie : He's really trying, you know.

Sheila : I do. I'm just worried you're going to get hurt again and Max too.

Bonnie : Grams, I'm a grown-up person now. If I want Kai in my life it's my choice. I know what you think about it and thanks for your concern.

Sheila : Your choice indeed **small smile**

Bonnie : Trust me **she kissed her cheek**

* * *

Later

Bonnie and Freya were driving to their destination.

Freya : So...You and Kai, eh ?

Bonnie : Yes. You're going to tell me it's a bad idea ?

Freya : Nah, he's really hot and he seems nice.

Bonnie : We didn't have an easy relationship in the past...Actually it was never one until he came back.

Freya : He's good with Max ?

Bonnie : Better than I ever imagined.

Freya : Ugh the GPS bugged again **she rolled her eyes**

Bonnie : Why don't you just use magic ?

Freya : I wanted to be a bit normal.

Bonnie : Screw normal **she casted a spell and a colored ball appeared** Blue if we're in the good direction, green if you need to turn right...

Freya : And yellow if you have to turn left **she smiled** I remember.

Bonnie : What about you, Freya ? Any boy or girl in your life ?

Freya : No. It's not my priority right now.

Bonnie : Jackson is really cute.

Freya : And a werewolf. We're not even the same species.

Bonnie : Technically we're both humans but I see what you mean. That didn't stop Lily though.

Freya : And look where that led her ! We have her murderous son to handle.

Bonnie : Maybe things are not that easy.

Freya : We're going to find out and I hope it will be over soon. I don't like conflicts **she sighed**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

With Kai

He walked in the hospital and saw Jeremy ready to enter Elena's room.

Kai : Hey.

Jeremy : Oh you're back. Anything new ?

Kai : Yes. How about we go talk ?

Jeremy : I need to see Elena first **he opened the door**

Kai followed him inside. The young woman looked better than a few days ago.

Her face wasn't bruised anymore but she was still hooked to several machines.

She was deeply asleep.

Jeremy : Hey, I'm here **he kissed her forehead**

Kai pressed her hand lightly.

Jeremy : I've connected our minds so I can really talk to her.

Kai : That's good. Bonnie will be glad to know that. We should...

The door opened again revealing Caroline holding a sunflowers bouquet.

Caroline : Oh hey **she looked at Jeremy** You're still here.

The tension filled the room.

Kai : **he cleared his throat** I'll stay here. How about you two go talk ?

Jeremy : Let's go.

They left and Kai sat in a chair.

* * *

Jeremy : I don't have much time.

Caroline : Yeah, not for me anyway. We can agree on that.

He sighed.

Caroline : Look, I don't want to be the bitch that is upset at her boyfriend because he's visiting a comatose friend but...But it's more than that, isn't it ?

Jeremy : I'm sorry, I...

Caroline : You love her.

He remained silent.

Caroline : **she slammed the flowers into his chest** Don't call me.

Jeremy : Caroline...

Caroline : Just don't **she left**

He walked back to the room and noticed it was crowded. Kai was still here of

course. Camille and the cop guy -Will- came while he was talking with

Caroline. He couldn't believe things were over.

 _Don't lie to yourself you're relieved,_ he thought. He was free to love Elena with

all his heart now. Elena...

He needed to connect with her and go to Elenaland but it wasn't a good

moment. He left while thinking of new ways to wake her up.

* * *

With Bonnie and Freya

The light stopped in front of a house in the suburbs.

Bonnie : That's not what I imagined. It looks very normal.

They noticed toys on the porch.

Freya : Maybe it's an illusion.

Bonnie : Let's find out.

They left the car and walked to the house carefully. They had defensive spells

ready in their minds. They reached the porch when the front door opened. Freya

rose a hand in surprise.

Bonnie : Stop !

It was a little girl. She was around ten. The blonde witch immediatly withdrew

her menacing hand.

Bonnie : Hey, um do you know Lily ?

?: That's my mom. You want to see her ?

Freya : Yes. Can she come outside ?

?: I'm going to ask her **she went back in the house**

A few minutes later a ginger haired woman joined them.

Bonnie : Hello, we're...

Lily : Witches, I can feel it.

They introduced themselves and explained some parts of the situation. They

didn't know if she was trustworthy.

Lily : I don't like talking about that.

Freya : He's your son, isn't it ?

Lily : **she looked down** Unfortunatly. I didn't know his father was a demon. I thought he was human but when I gave birth...The baby was different. I loved him but...I had to give him up when he was six.

Bonnie : **in a soft tone** Why ?

She couldn't imagine abandoning Max. It was tearing her heart apart.

Lily : He was getting dangerous. His powers were out of control **her voice died and she wiped a few tears**

Freya : What happened to him ?

She could feel the woman's pain but they needed answers and fast.

Lily : Another coven offered to take care of him in Miami. The Angeles.

Freya : **she frowned** Isn't a nasty one ?

Lily : I-I don't know.

Bonnie : He has mommy's issues I swear.

Freya : His name.

Lily : Ethan Fitzburry if he didn't change it.

Bonnie : You never saw him again ?

Lily : And I'd like to keep it that way. My husband and daughter don't know about my son. It was another life.

Bonnie : We'll keep in touch. Freya ?

Freya : No more questions for now. Thanks for your time.

They left after saying goodbye.

Bonnie : I thought you'd be more vindicative.

Freya : This woman still loves her son no matter what she says. I was smooth because I casted a spying spell. We'll know if he contacts her or if she does or even if she does research about him.

Bonnie : Smooth. You could have been a great leader.

Freya : I'm cunning but not a good enough diplomat. I don't regret my decision.


End file.
